russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 2000's Music Song Playlist (2000-2009)
Here are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks from the year 2000's which is heard everyday on 89 DMZ, also the early 2000s music is heard during Friday Madness on Magic 89.9. And on Playback every Sunday on 99.5 Play FM. List of 2000's music songs: *''Two Of Us'' - John Nathaniel *''Here I Am'' - Renee Sandstrom *''I Don't Know'' - Will Hedgecock *''Featherfall'' - Geoffrey Keezer *''Cry No More'' - Elijah King *''So Nice'' - Bebel Gilbert *''America'' - Mike Musick *''Upton'' - Lao Tizer *''Hurtful'' - Erik Hassle *''For You'' - Jack Russell *''Give It Up'' - Ricardo Sales *''Glorious'' - Andreas Johnson *''In The Arms Of Love'' - Ottmar Liebert *''I Stand Amazed'' - Bart Millard *''The Right Way'' - Peter Andre *''What You Want'' - Hayley Sales *''P.O.W. 369'' - Doug Stone *''Hungry Town'' - James L. Dickinson *''I Need A Savior'' - Wayburn Dean *''Maybe'' - Wade O. Brown *''When I'm Alone With You'' - Brett Rush *''Somebody Needs A Hug'' - Keith Anderson *''Freedom's Child'' - Billy Joe Shaver *''Opposites Attract'' - Tom Hambridge *''Against All Odds'' - Steve Brookstein *''She Is Free'' - Jeff Buckley and Gary Lucas *''I'm Only In It For The Love'' - Trini Triggs *''Everything I've Got in My Pocket'' - Minnie Driver *''Heaven Holds The Ones I Love'' - Nita Whitaker *''Never Felt Like This Before'' - Shaznay Lewis *''Stupid (Nothing I Believe)'' - Toni Estes *''You, Yourself & You'' - Tiffany Villarreal *''I Concentrate On You'' - Dianne Reeves *''Basement Apartment'' - Sarah Harmer *''Come Go With Me'' - Jean Baylor *''Satellites'' - Cherry Monroe *''Who We Are'' - Hope Partlow *''In My Life'' - Sabrina Shaheen *''His Name Is Joseph'' - Sarah Hart *''Just The Way I Am'' - Angel Faith *''Crazy In Love'' - Jill Johnson *''Clean And Neat'' - Cathy Davey *''Jungle Drum'' - Emiliana Torini *''28,000 Friends'' - Eogjan Quigg *''Heads Will Roll'' - Thea Gilmore *''Object Of My Desire'' - Dana Rayne *''Taste You'' - Melissa Auf Der Maur *''Longest Road'' - Morgan Paige *''Ready To Fly'' - Amy Pearson *''Different'' - Jamie Slocum *''Let Me Be'' - Kate Rusby *''Shine'' - Tracy Bonham *''Seams'' - Breanna Lynn *''Fame'' - Naturi Naughton *''Oasis'' - Amanda Palmer *''No Cigar'' - Millencolin *''Radio Song'' - Superbus *''In My Arms'' - Mylo *''Stick Up'' - TW *''With You'' - Nomad *''Missing You'' - Ace *''My Life'' - Genovese *''Let's Ride'' - Choclair *''To The Club'' - Spankox *''California'' - Shaunta *''Voyageur'' - Enigma *''Ilarie'' - Buttons *''Fa Fa Fa'' - Datarock *''A.M. Drive'' - Stones *''The Deal'' - Pivitplex *''Wild Dances'' - Ruslana *''Wild At Heart'' - David *''From Within'' - Chemistry *''Sexy Sweet Thing'' - Cameo *''I Like The Way'' - Bodyrockers *''Superstar/God Of Peace'' - J.R. *''Battle Without Honor Or Humanity'' - Hotei *''Clouds Over California'' - DevilDriver *''Thugged out Bitch/Rainforest'' - Dillinja *''I Didn't Say, I Was Wonderful'' - Chiodoi *''This Is What We Do'' - Crackout *''La Marche De La Lune'' - Outfly *''French Kisses'' - Jentina *''Make It Easy'' - Shystie *''Big Bank'' - Cognito *''Perfect'' - Miggs *''Rain'' - Abena *''Naomi'' - Dre *''Bounce'' - Miracle *''Soldier'' - Grafh *''Sept'' - Pleymo *''Sweet Daze'' - Pete. *''Sacrifice'' - Expendables *''Lay Down'' - Priestess *''Easy Loving'' - Gluceifer *''Anywhere With You'' - Chica *''Won't Be Afraid'' - Damita *''Looking For Love'' - Mul-Ty *''Mr. Your On Fire Mr.'' - Liars *''Operator (A Girl Like Me)'' - Shiloh *''Hollywood's Not America'' - Ferras *''Glad I Met You'' - Sho *''Sweet Harmony'' - Liquid *''Kernkraft 400'' - Digitek *''Kinda Funky/Go DJ'' - Jammin *''Pack Of Wolves'' - Nightbreed *''Schteeve'' - Yourcodenameis:milo *''Nehemiah'' - Hope Of The States *''Cobra'' - Winnebago Deal *''How We Roll'' - 69 Boyz *''Obsession (Si Es Amor)'' - 3rd Wish *''Big Isn't Beautiful'' - King Adora *''Christmas Waltz'' - Sister Swing *''Deathstar Diorama'' - April Morning Skies *''The Key Secret 2005'' - Urban Cookie Collective *''My Kind Of Beautiful'' - One Flew South *''Oh No You Didn't!'' - Wojahn Brothers *''Johnny Cash'' - Sons And Daughters *''Dooms Night'' - Azzido Da Bass *''War'' - Jeru The Damaja *''Battle'' - Gang Starr *''Gangsta'' - Joe Beast *''Trouble'' - Rodney P *''Destiny'' - Zero 7 *''Cry Lonely'' - Cross Canadian Ragweed *''Starlight'' - Supermen Lovers *''Empire Of the Gun'' - God Forbid *''Can't Smile'' - Vex Red *''Embedded'' - Job For A Cowboy *''Walk On'' - American Minor *''U Sick'' - Just Kait *''Dis-Moi'' - BB Brunes *''Christmas Eve'' - Blackmore's Night *''Things I Heard Before'' - So Plush *''Don't Believe'' - Letter Kills *''Bonsoir Madame'' - Big Fat Snake *''Song Of Glory'' - Ashmont Hill *''Soul Vibrates/Bullet Train'' - Plump DJs *''I Got You Babe / Soda Pop'' - Bo' Selecta! *''Francesca-Maddening Glare/Winter'' - Special Needs *''You Know I Loves You Baby'' - Goldie Lookin Chain *''Guns Don't Kill People Rappers Do'' - Goldie Lookin Chain *''Time Is Running Out (Where To Start)'' - High Flight Society *''The Man Don't Give A F**k'' - Super Furry Animals *''How We Ride In Dah South'' - Khujo Goodie *''Tom Hark (We Want Falmer)'' - Seagulls Ska *''Double Play'' - Steven Lee Group *''Shorty'' - Junior Varsity *''Rocker'' - Alter Ego *''Synaesthesia'' - The Thrillseekers *''Freak Mode'' - The Reelists *''My Generation'' - The Zimmers *''Gypsy Lane'' - The Jones Gang *''Wedding Ring'' - The Hard Lessons *''Make It Happen'' - The Teenagers *''One Night On Earth'' - The Veils *''Too Close'' - The Kenoly Brothers *''Fast Girl'' - The Tractors *''Music Revolution'' - The Scumfrog *''Black Sea'' - The Contact *''Say Your Prayers'' - The Wedding *''Cool Me Down'' - The Black Seeds *''Until I Met You'' - The Sunstreak *''Rock Stop'' - The Sun *''Give'' - The Donz *''Flawless'' - The Ones *''All This Love'' - The Similou *''Even Rats'' - The Slip *''Renaissance Kid'' - The Golden Virgins *''Five More Hours'' - The Gabe Dixon Band *''Sing The Changes'' - The Fireman *''Christmas In New York'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Needin' U II'' - David Morales Presents The Face feat. Juliet Roberts *''Big Room Drama'' - Pete Heller and Tedd Patterson Present The Look & Feel *''Set The Prairie On Fire'' - Will Taylor & Strings Attached feat. Shawn Colvin *''Bang On'' - Purple Kitty feat. Latanza Waters *''Crooked I Anthem-Ridaz'' - Profitt feat. C-Loc *''Dust Off And Dance'' - Hydra Productions feat. Tiffany *''Cruising'' - Nalin & Kane vs. Denis The Menace feat. Alexandra Prince *''What You Gonna Do'' - Cafe Soul All-Stars feat. Glenn Jones *''I Don't Want To Know'' - The Revelations and Tre Williams *''We Big Mane'' - Q Of ESC feat. Marquaze and Bun B Of UGK *''Let's Work It Out'' - Raghav feat. Jahaziel *''I See Fire'' - CyberSutra feat. Jacinta *''Rakata'' - Luny Tunes feat. Wisin and Yandel *''You Mean The World To Me'' - Jung feat. Hope *''Soopa Hoopz'' - Soopa Hoopz feat. QPR Massive *''Me Without A Rhyme'' - Big Gank feat. DJ Swamp *''So Flossy'' - Midwest Mafia feat. Phatty Banks *''Drive By Car'' - DJ Zinc feat. Eksman *''Out of Breath'' - Roni Size feat. Rahzel *''Find Us'' - The Beatnuts feat. Akon *''Drama'' - DJ Rhythm Presents Soul Theory *''Dusk Till Dawn'' - Danny Howells and Dick Trevor feat. Erire *''The Captain Of Her Heart'' - Project Grand Slam feat. Judie Tzuke *''Just Can't Wait (Saturday)'' - 100 Percent feat. Jennifer John